1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to sound absorbing and insulating structures and methods of designing the sound absorbing and insulating structures, and more particularly, to sound absorbing and insulating structures configured to decrease the velocity of sound in an acoustic medium for improving the performance of sound absorption and insulation in spite of limitations on shapes and thicknesses, and methods of designing the sound absorbing and insulating structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating an example sound absorbing wall disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1626093.
Referring to FIG. 2, the invention disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1626093 relates to a sound absorbing wall configured to be installed in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of sound wave propagation. In the sound absorbing wall, porous sound absorbing material walls and rigid walls having uniform thicknesses are alternatively arranged. The invention is provided to obtain a high degree of sound absorption performance by matching impedances and adjusting the effective propagation distance of waves.
According to the invention, however, partitions having relatively complex shapes are used to adjust the effective propagation distance of waves. Thus, a sound absorbing or insulating wall having a simple structure and a method of designing the wall are required.